


I Told You It Was NSFW, Q

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Camboys, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: 007 Fest 2020Fill 8 of 9 for collab prompt tableThanks toNana_41175for the prompt:Bond buys Q a naughty toy!This is also written in honor of Polyamoury Day, as an excuse for Alec to sneak in (as he was going to do anyway (eyeroll))Q is missing 007 and 006 who are off on missions. But they invoke a plan they created without Q's knowlege to reach out to him in a way that is absolutely them.NOW WITH THE SAUCIEST ART BYKSAN AKA STARRBONEDLINKED BELOW THE STORY!!!!!
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810918
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	I Told You It Was NSFW, Q

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/gifts).



_Sent you a box,_ James texted. _Don’t open it at work._

Q paused in the corridor of MI6 to consider his phone. He was on his way back to his office after extricating yet another hapless agent from a sticky situation of their own making and he was tired and not looking forward to going home to an empty bed.

James was still in Thailand and would be for several more weeks, at the bare minimum. Alec was in deep cover in Moscow and wasn’t scheduled to assassinate his mob boss for months yet.

As he put his hand to his door, R looked up and nodded in the direction of his desk. “Box was delivered for you. 007 emailed and asked me to tell you not to open it here.”

“So naturally you x-rayed it.”

“Of course!” R looked mildly offended at the thought that she might skip security procedures.

“... _and?”_

She grinned. “Don’t open it here.”

Q stared at the cardboard box on his desk for awhile, wondering if James had packed it himself or simply had it shipped from an online store. He let his fingertips rest on the top, imagining James’ hands in the same spot. Neither James nor Alec could risk phone calls, and James could only send careful texts and occasional coded emails to anonymous dropboxes. He couldn’t receive anything safely and Alec couldn’t even communicate to that extent.

He sighed and tried to turn his thoughts away from how much he was missing his lovers. Intending to pick up the box to put it on the floor and out of sight, he found himself ripping it open instead, desperately.

James had definitely packed this himself. Q lifted the wadded-up Thai newspapers and found three cloth-covered bundles surrounded by bubble wrap. There was also a hand-written note.

> We’re invoking the long range backup plan we developed and codenamed CQ. Tonight, put these on and follow the login instructions.

There was a scrawled website address and a username and password at the bottom.

Q frowned. Backup plan? He dropped the note back into the box and unwrapped the first bundle, finding a black leather cat mask, made to cover the upper face. It was finely made and fur-lined inside where it would press against skin. The beautifully molded ears and straps that would go around the head and buckle securely at the back were supple and soft.

He set it aside quickly and reached for the second bundle, unwrapping it and nearly dropping it in surprise. Black fabric filled his hands and when he held it up, he discovered it was a sheer see-through body stocking in a soft stretchy material. There were cut-out openings at hip level in front and back.

“Q, have you...”

He felt his face burn like fire as he looked up to meet Mallory’s eyes.

“I’m going to assume that this is part of a Q Branch research project,” Mallory said carefully. “I’ll just...go send you an email, shall I?”

“...that might be best,” Q said with equal care. “Yes. Thank you.”

Mallory nodded and backed out of the doorway, doing his best to keep his retreat dignified.

Q let his head thunk to the desk. “Now is not the time to say ‘I told you so’,” he informed R, knowing she had come to stand at his office door.

“Just be grateful you hadn’t gotten to the last bundle,” she said as she closed his office door firmly, something he hadn’t done when he’d first come in.

He sat straight up, staring at the third bundle in dawning horror. When he flipped it open, a long furry black cat tail attached to a silvery metal butt plug fell out onto the desk.

Q tossed it all back into the box and fled home.

* * *

“A camboy site!” he hissed at the screen. “I’m wearing black cat fetishwear and I’m logged into a x-rated camboy site!”

“A highly reputable one that allows its users to pay for private video sessions,” James said smoothly, adjusting his headset even as his eyes devoured Q.

Alec grinned at him exuberantly, a fresh cut across his cheekbone underneath a vivid black eye, his own headphones in place. “Oh, kotyonok, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Don’t call me kitten,” Q snapped, fighting the urge to preen as his lovers stared at him hungrily. “There were dozens of men drooling at me when I first logged on!”

“And with good reason,” Alec growled, unzipping his trousers. “Turn around, kotyonok, and let me see that tail.”

Q blushed under the leather mask. “Alec...” he said weakly.

Alec exhaled hard as he slowly stroked himself. “Koshechka. Turn _around_.”

“Come on, love,” James urged, intent, trailing his fingers across his bare chest, lingering to brush against his nipples. “This is the only safe way to see you and I mean to take full advantage. Turn around, kitty, and give us a little show, yeah?”

Q bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot. James and Alec were already breathing heavier, their hands moving rhythmically. His own arousal was rising from just having their eyes on him with such desire and suddenly he fell into the mood. “If I turn around,” he said mischievously, “then I can’t see _you_.”

Alec grinned fiercely. “I told you he’d get into the spirit of it.”

James groaned as lifted his hands away from himself to grip the arms of his chair. “Fuck. I’m not going to last, kitty, show me your pretty tail.”

Q smirked and turned his back to them, bending forward to place his hands on the foot of the bed. He spread his legs as he peered coyly over his shoulder and enjoyed the shiver caused by the fur brushing the backs of his knees.

Both of his lovers made ravenous sounds and Q climbed onto the bed to pose on all fours, arching his back with a teasing wriggle. The tail and plug shifted inside him and Q moaned, closing his eyes and wiggling a little more to chase the pleasure.

“You connected?” James’ voice was rough.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

The plug began vibrating, a slow gentle pulse, and Q cried out in surprise, clutching at the bed.

“I fucking _love_ Internet-connected sex toys,” Alec growled. “A little more, kotyonok, koshechka moy?”

The vibrations sped up, pulsing harder, and Q dropped his shoulders to the bed to grab at himself, moaning into the sheets.

 _“Fuck_ yes.” James was panting and Q could hear his hand moving, slick with some lubricant.

Alec was making the muffled guttural noises that signaled how close he was to finishing and Q writhed over onto his back to watch, pulling a knee close to his chest with one hand to display himself. Alec gave a long ecstatic groan as his hips jerked against his hand, and James hurried his strokes, hunching in his chair.

Q tightened his own grip as the plug throbbed harder inside him, and he and James came together, James clenching his teeth to bite back his noises. Q cried out as he shuddered, scrabbling at the vibrating tail when he turned oversensitive. One of his lovers turned it off remotely and he collapsed back against the bed, gasping.

There was a long moment while they all let their breathing settle and then Alec laughed quietly.

“‘When shall we three meet again?’” he quoted in a hoarse whisper.

There was a pause.

“‘Well, I can do next Tuesday,’” James and Q said at the same time, and all three of them laughed.

“Poor Sir Terry,” James sighed with a wry smile. “He hardly deserves to be quoted at this particular moment. Tuesday works, though.”

Alec nodded, leaning forward to close his video chat window. Q saw his mouth shape the words ‘my love’ soundlessly just before his feed went black.

James regarded him for a long moment, a fond smile playing about his mouth. He touched his fingers to his mouth and brushed them against his camera before breaking the connection and Q sighed, missing them already.

Then the plug in his arse gave a sudden quick buzz and he shouted and pulled it out. “Bloody double-ohs!”

(Bonus of Q in black stockings!!!!)


End file.
